AHCHOO
by Moonsetta
Summary: When Leo gets a cold-his brothers have to make him rest. Good luck ya know!


**Story:** AH-CHOO!

**Category:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Genre:** Family

**Author:** Moonsetta

**Date:** Friday, October 10, 2014

**Words:** 856

**Rating:** K

**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** When Leo gets a cold-his brothers have to make him rest. Good luck ya know!

**A/N: **Just a short little something while I'm working on life and other projects. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just waiting for the next thunderstorm!

* * *

><p>"Ugh! He's driving me crazy!" Michelangelo whined as he stomped back into the main room of the bipedal mutant ninja turtles' lair.<p>

The orange masked turtle's normal happy smile had been replaced with a nervous tick about his right eye as he waved a stack of papers clenched in his hand around the air towards his brothers.

"I know Mikey, I'm working on a stronger sedative," Donatello said.

The purple masked turtle was bent over a fold out table that was set up halfway between the couch and the kitchen. The slightly bent surface was covered in parchments with diagrams, chemicals, mixing bowls and a few gas burners.

"It ain't gonna work," Raphael threw over his shoulder in a mock sing-song voice.

The red banded turtle himself was trying to listen to the news where he was seated on the couch, one hand wrapped around the remote control. Not that he was going to make something like watching the news a habit, it was just that the Purple Dragons had been lying low lately and he smelled trouble. Besides, it wasn't like Casey was going to plan ahead on their crime busting nights.

"Yes it will," Donatello shouted, "I WILL find the right combination that makes him sleep a full eight hours!"

"I keep telling ya Don, you're fighting a losing battle."

The genius turtle simply huffed and kept breaking apart chemicals bonds.

"Donny you HAVE to hurry," Mikey begged.

Don raised an nonexistent eyebrow at the pleading and said over a phosphate bond, "Weren't you reading comics with Leo?"

"Yeah, I figured it would take him awhile but he just spoiled issue 456 of the Red Guardian. I hadn't read it yet and now I know that Evning is really Dark Savior's son and that he was keeping it from everyone until Tital went and blew him up when the Union of Powers were trying to transport Sefon-2 back into the Lataf Galaxy. Now without Dark Savior the planet's going to go ballistic and Leo said that from the look of the preview of issue 460of Supress that Supress and Diala are going to QUIT! Can you believe that?"

"Mikey, I can't hear the TV," Raph grumbled.

But it was too late.

"Dark Savior being gone is bad enough and now Evning is GOING to have to step up and while I think that is going to be totally awesome especially with D'nail probably becoming Sp-ta I'm worried about the Union of Powers. With no Supress or Diala, especially if they're leaving the planet, it's going to fall apart and if it doesn't Evning's not only becoming the Dark Savior he'll have to hold it up too. Plus he'll have the Fortress Squad in Beling Town to organize and then there's the fact of D'nail on top of it. He's just a kid and Evning's so gonna repeat history with the kid which is bad in the civilian world and that is so gonna cause trouble but I want to see them smacking around the Righteous Raiders and…"

"Don will you PLEASE put an OFF button on Mikey?"

Donatello sighed, walked over and snatched the papers from his brother's hand, which he quickly found out were the comics Mikey had just been talking about.

"Hey! My comics!"

"Enough Mikey, you're supposed to be keeping Leo in bed."

"But I'm out of ideas! We've been through the comics, we played chess-which was very boring by the way thanks for the suggestion _Donny_-we played World of Warcraft which I lost horribly at, he's taken all of my money from playing poker-thanks for that suggestion _Raphie_-"

"Call me that again Mikey and you'll wake up breathing through a straw!"

The youngest turtle yelped as his hot headed older brother launched himself off of the couch and towards him. Thankfully he managed to get Don between him and the raging mass of…well-rage.

"Enough! Both of you!" Donatello ordered.

"Oh it ain't nearly enough," Raphael growled eyes narrowed into a harsh glare as he tossed the remote he was still holding back towards the couch.

Mikey yelped and ran for the kitchen.

"Yeah! You better run!" the red masked turtle yelled after him.

It fell silent long enough for everyone to hear the slight scrape of tired feet from their ill brother's room.

"Oh no," Don muttered and quickly dove back into his experiments.

He was NOT going to get stuck with sick-turtle sitting! Besides, the others wouldn't understand the chemical formulas he was using to create the mutant turtle sedative anyways. He still had many phosphate bonds to go. If Leo would just stay in bed!

"Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"It's 8:00pm dude-it's **your** turn!" the youngest turtle yelled from in the kitchen.

"Don?" the normally rage-filled turtle now whispered with trepidation.

"I'm busy Raph, besides it technically is your turn and no-you can't just chain Leo to the wall again. Besides, he already got out of it twice."

"UGH! I'm going-I'm going! When's Splinter getting back again?"

"Friday Raph, you know that. Asking me multiple times isn't going to make the week go by any faster."

"I can hope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's a good thing Mikey isn't real. Together we'd never shut up about comics!

Read, Review, Reuse, Recycle. Same principles right?

~Moonsetta


End file.
